


i wouldn't want to be [you]

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: "What a horrible fate, isn't it?"A brief introspection into Greek Apollo's life.





	i wouldn't want to be [you]

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for this page in the cosmosdex!!!!: http://cosmosdex.com/cosmosdex/ai/greekapollo [it's very horror like though!]  
> hmu if you need help solving it!!! its just so good!!! i had to make something to 'honor' it or at least the character for today

  _"What a horrible fate, isn't it?"_

If anyone asked Greek Apollo, he'd have to agree. He was used for a lot of things. Used to edit the Cosmosdex pages, used to serve the player, and well. Now he was used as a vessel, simply because he didn't know. He never really suspected that he would be used like this, but, ah well. That's just how it happens sometimes, huh?

So much of his life was out of control after a few years. And he couldn't really feel angry anymore. Course, he  _was_ angry. It's hard not to be. But he knew, somehow, the universe would reset again, and he would find himself like this again. It was inevitable. And a little boring, if he was going to be honest. At least it was funny watching the other editors scramble to argue with him about the 'cheesy gimmicks' he leaves on the pages.

He'd just entertain himself until then. The end of the universe, the plauge, all caused by a player that had long since abandoned him.

Well, it wasn't any fault of his, at least.

_"No one will blame you for what you did. Not that anyone will remember."_

He's seen the game pass on to many players since then. He doesn't remember them like other gods do- but notes he's found only show how long time has passed.

At first, it was only one universe. He wondered if they'd drag on the game for long.

It turned to three. Then ten. He stopped counting.

So when the universe ends, and he's about to meet his fate, he meets another.

A player, he suspects, that has never played the game before. Loading that save file only due to mere curiousity, only to watch as he ripped that tripod to shreds. It was a shame. That alien had maybe a few days left.

He wondered how it felt for them to see that with no warning. They didn't know.

The player didn't linger long. Not that you can still watch the universe after you recieved a game over.

He wondered if that was the end- until he watched everything slowly disappear. Not like the times he's seen the dev's coding mess up the game. This was different.

He watched and waited. The universe was dying. 

He couldn't help but smile as he did. He'd finally be rid of this body- at least for a few years. But it didn't matter. He'd see Artemis again. Hermes. Even Helios! Even if it was only a few years, even if it would hurt more to be unable to see them again... It was worth it.

So he waited.

And a crack in the code made itself known. He found himself going 'tch'. It was almost funny how bad the code was sometimes. Though... that was clearly the player's screen he was seeing.

A player who had absolutley no idea about the horror that could, and would, come to their game.

He grinned. It's not like he could resist, could he? Especially when the opportunity presented itself like this.

With a grunt, he pushed himself onto the player's screen, and gave them his best smile.

Whatever they did, he was sure it'd be fine. He'll see how it'd go.

_"I know things look bad right now, but well...."_

He heard whispers of a plan to kill him. He always expected this, really. He's seen it happen again and again. Though he laughed a little when he saw the player retrieve Mercury's ship.

He was so mad. It was hilarious when he found out. Not that the player could see that. The thought is what matters, anyways.

It was funny, though. The player could see the past, so they knew. They knew the reason he ended up like this.

What a burden they had to bear. It wasn't exactly fun to watch what they saw, either. That other player- writing down in their notepad- wasn't one of his favorites. They're long gone now, at least.

This player, however. They wouldn't know what they're seeing at all. What a pity. Alone, it made no sense. 

He watched the memory with them, and dug up some papers he'd read to remember.

He was a teacher, once. This memory was a lesson. But a lesson's rather useless when it offered no context to why it was being taught.

Students would remember the knowledge anyway, because they had to, and forget it the moment they could. It wasn't 'useful'. He wanted to make sure this player remembered.

_"But what I'm saying is...."_

The player started up another game. Somehow, he felt proud and amazed they came this far. He thought they would have ended this universe the moment it was clear it was breaking.

The player was pondering on the ships they could choose. They were taking a while- though it must be since they had quite a bit of choices.

And if, by fate, they clicked his, and clicked a button that offered more information.

Oh, this would be hilarious.

Pulling some strings from behind the curtain, he shifted some css and html around. He leaped through the game files, searching for the images of him he needed, and the past entry of his that was hidden by that Roman poser.

Some editors had told him to stop messing with their very, very professional website. To stop making it 'cheesy'. Fortunately, that was totally what he wasn't doing. He just made them fun.

He brought audio in that he had gotten from the internet some months prior, and fixed the page up. He made an entry for the "Sun God" as well, making sure it looked scary as he could make it.

Finally, he hid a small puzzle in the code, and blocked the page up with an ominous hint.

He grinned as he watched the player shift around the code, trying to get the page to show up properly.

He may live for the days he could be himself again, even if that was clearly a long time away. But sometimes this made it a little better. 

After all, even the universe would end because of this challenge, well...

_"Everything's going to be alright."_

**Author's Note:**

> the quotes are out of order a bit but i only realized like midway so there itll stayyy  
> anyways hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
